This invention relates generally to diaphragm pumps, and more particularly to air operated diaphragms of diaphragm pumps.
Diaphragm pumps are widely known in the art and are used in pumping a wide variety of fluids. Generally, the most critical driving element of the diaphragm pump is the diaphragm. The diaphragm is typically a circular membrane made of a flexible material, such as rubber or a thermoplastic elastomer. In the case of an air-operated diaphragm pump, the diaphragm separates an air chamber from a fluid chamber. Reciprocal movement of the diaphragm creates pressure variations within the fluid chamber that causes the fluid to pump through the fluid chamber. One type of diaphragm pump, a double-diaphragm pump, is also widely known in the art and provides a nearly constant flow of fluid from the pump by utilizing two reciprocating, interconnected diaphragms.